


Final Goodbye

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, It will be me song, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Final Goodbye

_**"If you hear a voice in the middle of the night, Sayin' it'll be alright, It will be me"** _

Looking at the sleeping form of Legolas in his cot, Thranduil slowly tucked in the covers around him taking a moment to watch his tiny body breathing in and out, moving away from Legolas, Thranduil slowly moved to his bed and sat down on it staring blankly at the wall.

_**"If you feel a hand guiding you along, When the path seems wrong, It will be me"** _

Taking off his boots, and robe Thranduil started to get himself ready for bed as quietly as he could as not to wake Legolas, placing them in the wardrobe he pulled out a nightshirt and matching pants, getting changed he blew out the candle and went to bed.

_**"There is no mountain that I can't climb For you, I'd swim through the rivers of time, As you go your way and I go mine, A light will shine, And it will be me"** _

Laying in the bed Thranduil felt the coldness of the empty space next to him, turning his head to it he let out a sigh, standing up he walked to the window and looked out into the night trying to decide when the best time was to tell Legolas his Mother was dead.

_**"If there is a key that goes to your heart, A special part, It will be me, If you need a friend, Call out to the wind, To hold you again, It will be me"** _

A cry broke Thranduil's thoughts moving from the window he went and picked up the crying form of Legolas, trying to settle him but nothing seem to be working and Legolas started to scream louder and louder looking around the room his pale blue eyes landed on the rocking chair.

_**"Oh, how the world seems so unfair, Creating a love that can not be shared, As you go your way and I go mine, A light will shine, And it will be me"** _

Sitting in her rocking chair Thranduil gently rocked back and forth, the motion started to settle Legolas, from screaming to sleeping Thranduil let out a small sigh, placing Legolas back in his cot Thranduil returned to his bed feeling his eyes slowly closing.

_**"Past the ever after, there's a place for two, In your tears of laughter, I'll be there for you, In the sun and the moon, In the land and the sea, Look all around you, It will be me"** _

Looking over Legolas his Mother ghost slowly pulled the covers higher over him, kissing her fingers she placed them on his forehead before moving to the sleeping form of Thranduil.

_**"There is no mountain that I can't climb, For you, I'd swim through the rivers of time, As you go your way and I go mine, A light will shine, And it will be me, It will be me, It will be me"** _

Thranduil's body felt the coldness in the room but he was in a deep sleep, standing over him she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before she disappeared with the coming of dawn.


End file.
